Change
by MaelaFarRon II
Summary: Sasuke yang tipe cowok Bad Boy dan angkuh di sekolahnya, Kini menyamar menjadi culun dan pendiam akibat suruhan kakaknya Itachi. Itachi yang sangat kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya itu memutuskan Sasuke untuk pindah sekolah, dan merubah semua penampilannya. "Kau ini, walaupun penampilanmu seculun itu, tapi kata-katamu tetap kasar, aku salut padamu". Baca aja selanjutnya... /
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © MaelaFarRon**

 **.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Abal,GAJE,Typo,terlalu banyak dialog,OOC.**

 **.**

 **~Change~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Corporation**

 **Otogakure 17.00pm**

Tampak dua orang pemuda yang berbeda umur itu tengah dilanda kebisuan sesaat. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu menghela nafas berat, dan berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Berjalan menuju kaca besar yang menghubungkan ruang kerjanya dengan pemandangan kota metropolitan Otogakure.

Pemuda yang lebih muda hanya menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya dengan datar. "Kenapa?Kenapa aku harus pindah sekolah, Itachi-Ni?" Tanya pemuda itu menatap pemuda di depannya penuh tanya.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu berbalik, dan menatap adiknya tenang. "Sudah jelaskan sasuke, kau harus memperbaiki sikapmu itu, yang penuh dengan kesombongan dan keangkuhanmu itu" Jeda, "….sikapmu itu, menjadikanmu seperti seorang siswa yang bandal di sekolahmu, Suka berkuasa, memaki orang, dan menghajarnya!"

"….Aku tahu kita adalah donatur paling besar di sekolah itu, tapi kau memnfaatkannya untuk berkuasa, dan merendahkan setiap orang!" Ujar Itahi dengan tegas dan menatap sang adik tajam.

Sedangkan sang adik, Uchiha Sasuke, hanya membuang muka. "Cih, siapa yang memberitahukanmu? Sensei sialan itu?!" Decih sasuke datar.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu sasuke!" Bentak itachi sedikit marah." Lihatlah, sikapmu itu secara tidak sadar telah membuat rendah nama uchiha! Aku berkata seperti itu untuk kebaikanmu, dan.." Jeda "…..Putuskan hubunganmu dengan gadis merah itu"

Sasuke menatap Itachi tak percaya, "Apa maksudmu?! Itachi-"

"Berhenti membantah sasuke, kau tidak menyadarinya, dia hanya ingin menikmati uangmu, dan hanya karena kau tampan, dia mau berbuat begitu! Heh, aku tidak suka dengannya" Potong Itachi cepat.

Sasuke hanya diam, sejujurnya, baru kali ini dia melihat kakaknya itu marah, karena selama ini, dia selalu di manjakan dari kecil oleh kakaknya.

"Kau sudah besar sasuke, umurmu sudah 18 tahun, dan sebentar lagi kau akan tamat, dan melanjutkan pendidikanmu di luar negeri. Belajarlah untuk melihat mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi pemuda yang boros hanya untuk gadis sperti itu" Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke menatap Itachi lama. "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana Itachi-Ni?" Tanya sasuke mulai menyetujui kata-kata kakaknya itu.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Nanti malam, jam 9 malam, kau akan berangkat ke-Konoha, Tentang sekolah barumu, aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk mengurusnya, Dia akan memberitahukan tempat tinggalmu, lalu, kau harus mengubah penampilanmu itu, sedikit lebih culun" Itachi sedikit menyeringai di akhir katanya, dan itu sukses membuat sasuke melebarkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku mengubah penampilanku? Jangan bercanda, Itachi-Ni" Geram sasuke sinis.

Itachi tersenyum, "Oi, Oi, tenang dulu sasuke, aku hanya ingin mengetahui setiap gadis yang ingin mendekatimu, apa mungkin, mereka mendekatimu dengan cinta yang tulus, bukan cinta kepada hartamu," Jeda, "….Lagipula, itu akan sedikit meringankan bebanmu, karena tidak ada lagi teriakan-teriakan histeris yang melukai kupingmu itu" Jelas Itachi lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

Sebenarnya di pikir-pikir, yang dikatakan Itachi ada benarnya juga, dia jadi bisa berkonsentrasi dalam belajarnya. Jangan salah, sasuke adalah siswa terpintar di sekolahnya, tapi satu yang membuat ia jelek, Sikapnya yang angkuh dan brandal itu.

"Oh, satu lagi sasuke, bulan depan, Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan pulang dari paris, aku harap, sikapmu itu sudah berubah bulan depan"

Cklek,..

Itachi memutar knop pintu dan berkata, "Cepat bereskan semua pakaianmu, lalu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bandara" Dan itachipun pergi meninggalkan sasuke sendirian di ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya memikirkan sesuatu, lalu dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang. Setelah sambungan tersambung, sasuke mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

'Halo Sasuke-kun!'

"Kita Putus!"

'HAH,AP-'

Tut..tut..tut…

Sasuke menyeringai senang, "Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba" Gumam sasuke dan pergi dari ruangan kerja Itachi.

.

.

.

 **Bandara Otogakure, Pkl 21.00pm**

Dua pemuda kakak beradik itu berjalan dengan santai menuju pesawat tujuan sasuke. Suasana cukup lenggang di bandara Oto, mengingat hari sudah malam, dan pasti mereka akan memilih untuk beristirahat ketimbang melakukan perjalanan di udara.

Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak di depan tangga penghubung pesawat yang akan lepas landas beberapa menit lagi.

"Ingat sasuke, jangan lupa hubungi aku setelah kau sampai di Konoha, dan dia akan menunggumu di bandara konoha" Jelas Itachi.

"Hn" Gumam sasuke.

Puk..

Itachi menepuk pundak sasuke pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang, semoga hidup barumu menyenangkan, sasuke" Ujar itachi lalu pergi meninggalkan sasuke.

"Cih," Entah kenapa kata-kata itachi seperti mengejeknya, Hidup baru?Menyenangkan?Sasuke mendecih. 'Semoga Saja' Batin sasuke dan pergi menaiki pesawat.

.

.

.

Syuu…

Pesawat yang ditumpangi sasuke mendarat di bandara Konoha pukul 23.15pm

Sunyi…

Itulah yang sasuke lihat sekarang, Hanya ada beberapa orang turun dengan sasuke bergulir mengitari sekeliling bandara, berusaha mencari seseorang yang dikatakan oleh itachi, kakaknya tu.

Dan tak lama, seorang pria menghampiri sasuke, "Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya pria itu sopan.

"Hn" Gumam sasuke.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, Tuan itachi menyuruh ku untuk menjemput anda di bandara" Kata pria bernama kakashi itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, jujur saja, ia sangat lelah hari ini, ia ingin segera mandi dan terlelap di kasur empuk dan nyaman. "Hn, aku lelah, cepatlah" Balas sasuke lemas.

Pria bermasker itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ah, gomen tuan, Mari ikuti aku" Kakashi berjalan di depan dan di ikuti oleh sasuke.

.

 **Di dalam mobil..**

Suasana yang sangat sunyi dan dingin. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir. Sedangkan sasuke memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan berbaring di bangku belakang.

"Tuan" Panggil kakashi datar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun cukup membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mendengarkan kakashi.

"Besok tuan sudah mulai sekolah" Ujar kakashi tanpa menoleh.

Nyut!

Sasuke melebarkan matanya dan langsung terduduk menatap kakashi tak percaya. "Besok?! yang benar saja kau! Aku bahkan belum sempat istirahat! Kenapa harus secepat itu?!" Teriak sasuke frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, berangkat dari bandara Oto jam 9 malam, sampai di konoha jam 12 malam, dan dia hanya mempunyai waktu istirahat 5 jam, itupun belum cukup. "Siapa yang memberi perintah seperti itu?" Tanya sasuke menahan emosi.

"Tuan Itachi, Tuan" Jawab kakashi tenang. Kakashi pun tau bahwa tuan mudanya yang satu ini sangat kelelahan. Karena dia pun pernah mengalaminya.

"Cih, Itachi Baka!" Umpat sasuke kesal.

'Awas saja kau, kau akan tamat'

 **Sementara di tempat Itachi…**

Prak!

"Akh, panas!" Rintih itachi kepanasan, pasalnya, kopi yang akan di minumnya itu tiba-tiba saja tumpah mengenai tangannya.

Poor buat Itachi..

.

.

.

Teeeeeetttt…..teeeeeeettttt!

Alrm yang keluar dari ponsel pemuda yang berbaring nyenyak itu berbunyi secara continue. Pemuda itu menggeliat risih, dan dengan cepat mematikan ponselnya asal.

Sejenak, damai melanda kamar itu, namun…

Tok..tok..tok…

"Tuan muda! Saatnya bangun! Ini adalah hari pertama anda di sekolah baru! Ayo cepat!" Terdengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu kamar dengan teriakan yang kuat.

Tok…tok..tok…

"Tuan muda sasuke!"

Pemuda bernama sasuke itu Bngun dengan kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar, "Ck, sial!" Gumamnya kesal.

Cklek!

"Hn, ada apa?" Tanya sasuke berusaha datar. Padahal batinnya kesal tingkat dewa.

"Ah,aku membawakan perlengkapan anda tuan muda" Jawab kakashi dengan watados, sambil menyerahkan perlengkapan sekolah. Namu saat dia menerimanaya dia merasa ada yang janggal.

"Kacamata dan…Gel rambut?!" Tanya sasuke bingung.

"Hm, itu untuk penyamaran anda tuan" Balas kakashi.

Oh, Baiklah, sekarang dia harus menyamar. Maksudnya mulai sekarang, dia harus merubah penampilannya yang keren dan cool menjadi culun dan jelek. Ternyata itachi tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

Sasuke menatap kakashi lalu menata seragam sekolahnya, "Hn, baiklah.." Pasrah sasuke.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian sasuke turun dari kamarnya dengan penampilannya yang berbeda, dan disinilah dia sekarang, di ruang makan.

"Tuan muda, ayo cepat dimakan makanannya, nanti terlambat!" Ujar kakashi. Entah kenapa kakashi semakin lama mirip seperti Kaa-sannya.

Namun sasuke tidak ingin bergerak sedikitpun, tatapan matanya yang tertutupi oleh kacamata bulat besarnya itu memancarkan aura yang sangat tajam.

"Kenapa baju seragam ini begitu besar? Kau tahu,..aku seperti orang….bodoh(?)" terenyum.

"Memang seperti itulah rencananya, Tuan" Balas kakashi.

Tampak kening sasuke mengerut tajam. Dan itu menandakan bahwa sasuke sedang kesal. Namun kakashi hanya bisa pasrah dan sabar.

.

.

.

Mobil sasuke tiba-tiba saja berhenti di pinggir jalan, padahal sekolah tinggal beberapa meter lagi di depan.

"Kenapa berhenti" Tanya sasuke heran.

Kakashi melirik majikannya itu dari kaca spion, "Gomen tuan, tapi anda harus turun dan berjalan sampai sekolah sendiri. Ini perintah dari tuan itachi" Jawab kakashi.

'Oh shit!' Bati sasuke kesal. Kenapa lagi-lagi itachi? Tidak bisakah si kakashi ini untuk berbohong sekali saja pada itachi? Sasuke sudah mulai kesal. Namu kekesalannya itu berhasil di tahan olehnya.

'Hufft..' Sasuke menghela nafas.

Baiklah, Dia akan lakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya itu. Dengan perlahan dia keluar dari mobil. Benar-benar penampilan seperti culun. Tak bisa di sangka seorang Prince charming dari sekolah Otonya itu sekarang menjadi siswa , itu dulu, tapi sekarang sudah berubah sasuke, kau bukan sekolah di oto lagi, melainkan sekarang di konoha.

"Semoga sekolah tuan menyenangkan.." Kakashi memmberi semangat untuk sasuke dengan senyuman yang tesembunyi di balik maskernya itu. Dan setelah itu mobil yang di tumpangi sasuke itu perlahan pergi menjauh.

'Benarkah ini, apa benar sekarang aku akan menjadi siswa yang culun, dan… pura-pura tidak pandai bagaimna caranya berkelahi, ck sial..! si baka itachi itu membuatku selalu dalam keadaan yang tidak mengenakkan' Batin sasuke mengumpat.

.

.

.

Setelah memasuki kawasan sekolah, banyak yang menatapnya dengan pandangan merendah dan mencaci, dan yang bisa sasuke lakukan hanya diam, tidak seperti saat di sekolah dulunya, dia yang berkuasa.

BRUK!

"Ups..Sorry.."

Sasuke terjatuh dan buku yang dibawanya berhamburan kemana-mana. Sasuke menghela nafas berusaha sabar. Bahkan pemuda yang terlihatnya sengaja menabraknya itu tak ingin membantu, dia hanya tersenyum meremehkan sasuke, sambil bersedekap.

Namu saat sasuke akan mengumpulkan semua bukunya, tampak sebuah tangan mungil yang ikut memunguti bukunya. Sasuke terkejut, bahkan Pemuda yang menabraknya tadi ikut terkejut.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemuda itu frustasi melihatnya.

Siswi yang di panggilnya sakura itu tidak menghiraukan amarah pemuda di belakangnya, dia hanya terus memunguti buku-buku itu, dan menyerahkannya pada sasuke. Sasuke masih terdiam menatap siswi itu.

Sedangkan siswi itu tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangannya menyerahkan buku yang di pungutnya tadi.

"Kau siswa pindahan? Aku baru melihatmu hari ini.." Tanya siswi itu ramah.

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya, Entah kenapa darahnya berdesir mendengar suara siswi itu. Dia tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan pacarnya sendiri.

"Hei!" Panggil siswi itu.

Sasuke tersadar dan segera mengambil cepat buku yang sebelumnya berada di tangan siswi itu.

"Arigatou" Gumam sasuke. Hei, bahkan sasuke tak pernah mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada oranglain.

Pemuda yang menabraknya tadi menghampiri siswi itu, "Ck, sakura… sedang apa kau dengan si culun ini, pergi darinya sekarang juga"

Tuing!

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di kening sasuke, namun tidak mungkin dia marah dan mencari ulah baru pertama masuk sekolah barunya.

Siswi bernama sakura itu menatap pemuda itu dengan tak suka, "Siapa kau berani memerintah aku,hah? Sebaiknya kau saja yang pergi dari hadapanku, Cepat!" Omel sakura.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya heran, dan tak percaya."Apa?"

"Oh,kalau kau tidak ingin pergi, biar aku saja yang pergi.."

Grep!

Namun tanpa sasuke duga, sakura menggandeng tangannya, "Ayo, aku antar kau ke ruang kepala sekolah.." Ujar sakura tersenyum, Lalu setelah itu pergi sambil menarik tangannya.

Sedangkan pemuda itu frustasi di buatnya, "ck sial..!"

.

.

Siswi itu masih terus menarik tangan sasuke, sedangkan sasuke hanya menurut saja. Dan tak lama sakura berhenti dan melepaskan tarikannya. "Gomen tentang yang tadi, kau jadi terkena masalah dengannya.." Ujar sakura meminta maaf.

"Hn," Jeda "…Memangnya dia itu siapa?" Entah apa yang merasuki sasuke, dia berani menanyakan hal yang tak ada kaitannya dengannya.

Sakura bersedekap dan memasang wajah kesal, "Dia Sabaku Gaara, dia tunanganku…" Sakura memberi jeda untuk menghela nafas, "….Setelah tamat SMA, aku akan menikah dengannya. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, aku…tidak mencintainya.." Kata sakura sendu.

Sasuke bisa merasakan kesedihan pada diri gadis ini, tapi walaupun begitu, gadis ini terlihat seperti gadis yang bahagia pada umumnya. Sasuke tentu saja akan seperti itu kalau itu terjadi juga padanya.

"Gomen, aku jadi terbawa suasana, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Tanya sakura sembari berjalan santai dengan sasuke menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya. Mampus, dia lupa mencari nama samaran, bagaimana ini? Apa dia harus memakai nama asli? Itachi Baka! Kenapa dia lupa memberitahukanku? Ah,masa bodoh, kalaupun semua terbongkar, ini adalah ulah Itachi, dan dengan begitu, penyamaran ini akan segera dihilangkan karna sudah terbongkar, sudah basah mandi saja sekalian. Iulah yang di pikirkan sasuke.

"Helloo… " Panggil sakura membuyarkan lamunan sasuke.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke" Jawab sasuke harap-harap cemas.

Sakura melebarkan emeraldnya, "Uchiha…Sasuke..?" Gumam sakura menerawang. Sasuke sudah siap untuk diomeli oleh Itachi, 'gomen Itachi-Ni, aku membongkar penyamaranku' Batinnya kalut.

"Nama yang bagus!" Puji sakura tersenyum, "…aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri. Sasuke menatap bingung sakura, Apa-apaan gadi ini? Jadi dia tidak tahu tentang sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh pelan,'benar-benar polos' Batin sasuke.

"Etto…boleh aku panggil Sasuke-kun?" Pinta sakura meras malu.

Sasuke menatap sakura terdiam, "Terserah" Lalu dia berjalan duluan meninggalkan sakura yang tersenyum kegirangan. Dan tanpa di sadarinya, sakura telah membuat sasuke , sungguh hal yang langka.

Dan mereka pun berjalan sambil bercakap-sakap selama perjalanan menuju kantor.

.

.

"Baiklah, semuanya tenang!" Perintah seorang guru kepada muridnya. "…Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru, dan sensei harap, kalian semua bisa berteman dengannya.." Lanjutnya.

Sejenak semuanya terdiam, namun setelah sensei di depannya mempersilakan sasuke masuk, semuanya mulai berbisik, bahkan ada yang tertawa, sasuke tak luput dari tatapan meremehkan dari seluru penghuni ruangan ini.

'sial, ini memalukan' Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk dan menggeram dalam hati.

"Baiklah, silakan perenalkan dirimu.." Ujar sensei itu menatap sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah seluruh mrid di sini memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. Tapi apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa dia mencari Sosok gadis yang tadi pagi membantunya? Apa sakura tidak sekelas dengannya? Dan yang sasuke temukan malah sosok pemuda yang menabraknya tadi pagi. Ini sebuah kesialan.

"Sasuke" Hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan oleh sasuke.

Sensei itu mengangkat alisnya heran, "hanya tu?" Tanya sensei itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Melihat hal itu, sensei itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di belakang Naruto. Naruto, angkat tanganmu!"

"Yosh!" Seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrik mengangkat tangannya. Dan sasuke tak menuggu lama langsung berjalan menuju mejanya. Namun sewaktu melewati barisan bangku siswa, sasuke terjatuh.

"Uhhhh…" Seru seluruh siswa-siwi di ruangan itu, kecuali…

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo aku bantu.." Siswa bernama naruto itu membantunya berdiri, sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan mengiyakan bantuan dari naruto itu.

"Gaara, Kau keterlaluan! Hentikan kalian!" Teriak naruto. Dan spontan semuanya terdiam. Sedangkan gaara, pemuda itu mendengus kesal.

Sasuke memandang tajam gaara dari balik kacamata besarnya. "Apa? Kau ingin marah? Heh, yang benar saja" Ejek gaara menatap balik sasuke. Tak ingin mencari masalah, sasuke duduk di kursinya, "Arigatou" Gumam sasuke, dan naruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ah..sama-sama Sasuke, Biarkan saja dia, dia memang seperti itu orangnya.." Jawab naruto nyengir.

Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya jadi menghadap sasuke. " Oh, aku Uzumaki Naruto, Salam kenal ya.." Ujar naruto.

Tak,tak,tak…

"Dengar! Hari ini kalian bebas," Ujar sensei itu. Dan sontak semuanya bersorak girang. "Tapi, Untuk mengganti hari ini, Pelajaran kita akan kita tambah minggu depan!" Dan siswa-siswi berakhir dengan lesu.

Dan jadilah sekarang ruangan itu menjadi bising seperti pasar ikan. "Yah..payah…kenapa harus di ganti sih.." Kesal naruto. Tiba-tiba wajah naruto berubah menjadi riang setelah melihat sesosok gadis berambut pink panjang yang bawahnya bergelombang. "Oii…Sakura-chan..!" Panggil naruto girang.

Sakura yang di panggil pun segera menghampiri naruto dengan tampang tersenyum, "Ohayo..Naruto, Oh, Ohayo juga sasuke-kun!" Sapa sakura kepada sasuke juga. Dan itu membuat Gaara, pemuda yang berada di samping mereka menjadi geram, lalu dia menghampiri sakura dan menariknya keluar.

Terdengar samar-samar suara sakura yang memberontak minta di lepaskan, Namun sepertinya gaara tak mengindahkan perkataan sakura.

Naruto dan sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam, tak ada niat untuk menolong sakura. "Mereka memang sering seperti itu, aku tidak heran jika sakura-chan tidak menyukai gaara, kau sendiri melihatnya kan"

"…."

"aku jadi kasihan dengan sakura-chan, dia cantik, baik, dan pintar, tapi kenapa harus bersama gaara, huh! Mendingan juga denganku, hehe.." Ujar naruto diakhiri dengan tertawa. Sedangkan sasuke swedrop. "Oh iya, Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan margamu?" Tanya naruto.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, ternyata anak ini bisa pintar juga, "Itu bukan urusanmu" Jawab sasuke datar. Naruto yang mendengar itu mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini, walaupun penampilanmu seculun itu, tapi kata-katamu tetap kasar, aku salut padamu" Puji naruto.

'Baka, kalau bukan karena penyamaran ini, aku pasti sudah menghajar bocah merah itu' Batinnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini sasuke ingin istirahat penuh setelah kejadian di sekolah barunya yang mengorbankan batinnya

Agar tidak terbawa emosi. Setelah mandi, sasuke hanya memakai celana Boxer dan berbaring di kasur empuknya untuk tidur. Namun aksi tidurnya itu lagi-lagi terganggu dengan suara pintu yang terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamar sasuke. Sasuke mengacak kesal rambutnya dan melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu istirahatnya?

Sasuke mendengus kesal setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang, "Kau, sedang apa kau di sini, heh?!"

.

.

.

 **Tobicontinue…**

HO HA HO HA….BAKAR! BAKAR! BAKAR! BAKAARRR…! (Iklan mininons sekilas)

Yang di atas mohon di abaikan -_-

Ehm, maafkan atas ketidak konsistennya saya, Itu loh…. Fic Gaje yang judulnya **Love a** **Scoundrel….**

Entah kapan fic itu bakalan saya update lagi, dan tiba-tiba saja saya nongol membawa fic baru, Habisnya… Setelah saya update fic **Love a Scoundrel** Chapter **2,** musuh saya yang bernama … muncul lagi…

Akhirnya saya menunda untuk mengupdate fic itu, Beneran deh, saya nyeseeellll banget… padahal Berkasnya udah sampai Chapter 5 saya buat, tapi mau gimana lagi….

Dan semoga fic baru aku ini, gak banyak yang ilang kata-katanya ya…dan juga para pembaca seneng, Arigatou atas dukungannya…Kepingin jadi Komikus di Web Toon, tapi belum sanggup,hahaha…

Oke, waktunya saya pamit, sampai bertemu di chap 2… Byeee \^^ *Kaburr… *

Syuupppp..! *Balik lagi* Jangan lupa Review… ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © MaelaFarRon**

 **.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Abal,GAJE,Typo,terlalu banyak dialog,OOC.**

 **.**

 **Change Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ya~**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, kenapa Itachi harus datang menemui Sasuke, sudah cukupkah dengan kesialan-kesialan yang Sasuke alami hari ini. Alih-alih tak ingin memikirkan itachi, rupanya sosoknya datang mengunjunginya. Sasuke jadi semakin gondok dengan itachi.

Itachi yang baru saja datang bermaksud untuk melihatnya, kini telah di hadiahi tatapan yang mematikan oleh adiknya, "Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Baka Otouto.."

Tuing #

Jadilah Sasuke yang semakin kesal, seharusnya dia yang marah disini, bukan dia yang dimarahi. "Keluar, dari, kamarku, sekarang" Perintahnya denga nada penuh penekanan dan sinis. Tidak peduli yang sedang di ajak bicara itu kakaknya, atau siapalah. Yang penting sekarang sasuke sedang kesal tingkat dewa.

Itachi menghela nafas beras, "…ternyata sifatmu belum juga berubah.." Gumam Itachi.

GREP!

"HEI-"

"KELUAR SEKARANG! JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU! Kau-.. Ugh.." Habislah kesabaran Sasuke, sejak pagi tadi amarahnya ingin sekali meluap keluar, dan akhirnya sekaranglah amarahnya itu meledak. Dia menyeret Itachi keluar dengan kasar. Sudah cukup, Sasuke sangat lelah, tidak ada tenaga untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Itachi, apalagi itu mengenai masalahnya.

BRAKK!

Sasuke membanting kuat pintu kamarnya, dan kembali menjatuhkan diri pada kasurnya. Ternyata Sasuke kalau marah sangat menyeramkan.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam, Sasuke bahkan belum keluar dari kamarnya semenjak pulang sekolah. Sebegitu lelahnyakah dia sampai-sampai tidak keluar dari kamarnya.

Cklek..

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian santai. Kaos oblong, dan boxernya. Tatapan mata tajamnya mengarah pada sosok kakak yang sedang menikmati kopi pahitnya di meja makan dengan membaca majalah.

"Sudah puas tidurnya?" Ujar Itachi menyindir.

Sasuke hanya mendecih dan langsung menuju ke dapur, berniat untuk mengambil itu dia kembali ke meja makan, bergabung dengan Itachi. Sasuke mengambil duduk tepat di hadapan Itachi. Dia menatap kakaknya itu dengan sinis.

Itachi yang merasa di hujani tatapan yang tak mengenakkan itu langsung saja melirik Sasuke yang ada di depannya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu.." Tegur Itachi datar dan kembali ke majalahnya.

Sejenak kebisuan melanda di ruang makan itu, sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka suarannya. "Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Namun ada nada kesal dari caranya bertanya itu.

Itachi menutup majalahnya, dan beralih menatap Sasuke tenang. "Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk melihatmu, kau tidak menghubungiku setelah sampai di konoha.." Jawab Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Buat apa aku menghubungimu, bukankah kakashi sudah menghubungimu? Lagi pula, aku baru satu hari di sini, dan itu sangat menyebalkan.." Dia teringat akan kejadian yang membuatnya kesal di sekolah, dasar siswa-siswi tidak punya perasaan. Hei, bukankah dulu kau seperti itu Sasuke?

Itachi menghela nafas. Kelakuannya bukan semakin membaik, malahan semakin membuatnya kesal. "Oke, oke, aku minta maaf…Puas!" Jeda "…tapi Sasuke, bukankah ini sangat menguntungkan juga bagimu, maksudku, kau jadi bisa-"

"Yayaya…Terserah kau ingin bicara apa, Yang terpenting, aku tidak suka dengan penampilanku yang sekarang, itu memalukan, kau tahu!" Potong Sasuke kesal menatap Itachi.

Itachi menggeleng pelan, "Tapi untuk sekarang, aku sarankan kau harus begitu sementara.."

Sasuke melotot, "Kau sudah gila? Mau sampai kapan aku begitu? Yang ada aku dijauhi semua orang karena penampilanku seperti itu..!" Emosi Sasuke. Bahkan dia sudah berani mengatakan bahwa Itachi gila sebagai kakaknya.

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mungkin sampai kau benar-benar berubah, atau sampai Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang.." Ujar itachi enteng.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menatap Itachi sinis, dan marah yang sudah memuncak. Tak ingin melihat kakaknya itu lama-lama, dia segera bangkit dan menuju kamarnya kembali dengan emosi yang di tahan.

BRAK!

Dari ruang makan saja, Itachi bisa mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang di buat Sasuke. Itachi hanya menggeleng dan kembali membaca majalah, Namun seakan teringat sesuatu, Itachi menghentikan membacanya, dan bergumam "…Baka otouto…Dia belum makan malam…"

.

.

.

 **Pagi hari, pkl 06.20…**

Seakan sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitasnya, Sasuke di turunkan di tempat biasa oleh Kakashi, dan melanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Tentu saja dengan penyamarannya. Setelah sedikit berdebat dengan kakaknya tadi pagi, akhirnya dia memilih untuk tetap pada penyamarannya. Memangnya dia apa'an? Teroris?

"Ohayou…Sasuke-kun.."

Deg!

Sasuke menegang, itu suara Sakura, beneran suara Sakura. Pasalnya Sasuke baru saja turun dari mobil 2 menit yang lalu. Bahkan mobil Kakashi masih terlihat di ujung jalan sana yang berjalan dengan , sial..Apa dia melihatnya?

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Sakura.

Bluss..

Tiba-tiba saja terdapat semburat merah di pipinya, namun Sasuke berusaha menghilangkannya dan berusaha tetap pada posisi santainya. Itu karena Sakura terlihat cantik hari ini, Rambut pink panjang ikalnya itu di ikat ekor kuda, poni panjangnya menjuntai di sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya, Serta dengan senyuman manisnya yang di berikan untuk Sasuke di pagi hari.

Sasuke berbalik cepat dan berjalan kembali. Sakura yang merasa di abaikan oleh Sasuke itu segera menyusul sasuke dengan kesal, dan menyamakan langkahnya.

"Hari ini aku lihat kau datang cepat Sasuke-kun," Ujar Sakura ramah.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, "Hm? Melihat apa?" Tanya balik Sakura dengan mata lebarnya.

Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Sakura yang menurut dia itu,..ugh..manis sekali. "Bukan apa-apa" Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Kau tidak bersama pemuda itu?" Tanya Sasuke menatap kedepan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku lebih suka berjalan kaki, sambil menikmati udara pagi.." Jeda "…dulu aku selalu berjalan kaki sendiri ketika pergi sekolah, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.." Lanjut Sakura tersenyum menerawang.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Loh, kan sudah ada Sasuke-kun, Berarti, kita akan sering berjalan bersama dong, iya kan?" Jawab Sakura masih tetap tersenyum manis.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung mempunyai semburat kecil di kedua pipinya. Baguss.. Baru saja beberapa menit bersama, Sakura sudah membuat Sasuke blushing dua kali. Sakura harus di beri penghargaan atas sifatnya yang kelewat polos itu.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, seluruh siswa-siswi menatapnya dengan berbisik-bisik. Ada yang menatapnya dengan kaget, dan ada juga yang menatapnya sinis. Pasalnya Sasuke si culun sedang berjalan bersama dengan Haruno Sakura, yang notabene adalah primadona di sekolah sekaligus tunangan Sabaku Gaara sang idola.

Sasuke yang melihat itu dari balik kacamata besarnya hanya terdiam, lalu melirik Sakura. "Sakura, sepertinya mereka tidak suka melihat kita bersama.." Gumam Sasuke, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sakura.

"Hmm..biarin saja, itu 'kan menurut mereka.." Jawab Sakura mengabaikan omongan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran, "Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, itu 'kan menurut mereka, tapi aku senang kita bersama.." Jawab Sakura enteng sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menahan nafas, tidak pernah dia bertemu dengan gadis seperti Sakura, ck, sial! Tapi, apa Sakura benar-benar senang bersamanya? Atau hanya kasihan padanya? 'Buat apa kau pikirin, Sasuke, sadarlah' Batin Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

Namun, dia teringat oleh perkataan kakaknya itu sewaktu di oto, 'aku hanya ingin mengetahui setiap gadis yang ingin mendekatimu, apa mungkin, mereka mendekatimu dengan cinta yang tulus, bukan cinta kepada hartamu,' Sasuke terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Sakura memanggilnya untuk pamit duluan karena ada jadwal piket untuknya. Sasuke pun mengangguk singkat dan menatap Sakura yang berlari menjauhinya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

Sasuke menatap bosan guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelasnya, tidsk biasanya dia benar-benar serius memperhatikan sang guru. Karena bagi sasuke tidak perlu di perhatikanpun, suara guru yang masuk ketelinganya saja sudah cukup untuk mencerna semua soal yang akan di kerjakannya nanti.

Sasuke melirik keperutnya, kenapa tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit? Apa karena dia semalam lupa makan, bahkan tadi pagi dia hanya sarapan sepotong roti, dan itu belum cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya. Mengingat itu Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"sstt..sstt…Sasuke, hei, Sasuke.." Panggil Naruto berbisik dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. Sasuke menatap Naruto datar yang berada di depannya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita nanti ke kantin, kau mau kan?" Ajak Naruto masih tetap berbisik pelan.

Pas sekali! Kalau begitu, dia akan ikut Naruto ke kantin dan segera mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan itu. "Hn" Gumam Sasuke.

Melihat itu Naruto memekik pelan, "Yes.." Gumam Naruto. Dan tanpa dia Sadari, sensei yang tadinya sibuk menerangkan, kini sudah berada di samping Naruto dengan tatapan mengerikan.

TUK!

"Perhatikan, Naruto!" Ujar sensei itu tegas dan seram setelah menjitak kepala Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

.

.

 **Kantin..**

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di kantin dan memesan makanan mereka masing-masing. Dan hanya tinggal mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Tetapi saat hendak menuju bangku yang kosong, kejadian sewaktu pertama datang ke sekolah terulang lagi.

Tak..

Brukk..

PRANG..!

Sasuke terjatuh dan semua makanannya tumpah berserakan, Kacamatanya terlepas jatuh entah kemana.

Seluruh pengunjung kantin menertawakannya. Naruto yang melihat itu terkaget-kaget dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ups, sorry lagi.." Ujar Gaara tersenyum menyeringai. "Setimpal 'kan, untuk orang yang telah mendekati Sakura-ku.." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menantang Gaara, Onyx nya yang tidak terhalang kacamata itu menatap sangar mata Gaara. Dia mencengkram kerah kemeja sekolah Gaara dengan keras, "Apa masalahmu.." Gumam Sasuke tajam dan dingin.

Tidak peduli dia akan membongkar semua penyamarannya, tidak peduli si baka Itachi memarahinya, dan dia tidak peduli akan membuat gempar seluruh sekolah ini. Sasuke sekarang hanya bernafsu untuk mengeluarkan amarahnya dan meninju muka Gaara saat ini.

"hei lihat itu si Sasuke,.."

"itu beneran dia, si culun itu?"

"Tampan juga ya.."

Bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar di sekelilingnya, Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Gaara. Namun onyx nya berhenti pada sosok gadis yang selama dua hari ini selalu mengajaknya mengobrol.

Sakura berdiri di sebelah Naruto dengan mematung, dia menatap Sasuke tak percaya, Bola mata emeraldnya melebar dengan sempurna. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Sasuke segera melepaskan cengkramannya dengan menyentaknya, dan berjalan melewati Sakura dengan menatap kedepan. "Ayo, naruto, kita pergi.." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Naruto yang mendengar itu akhirnya tersadar dan segera menyusul Sasuke dengan masih membawa makanannya.

Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan pandangan nanar, lalu dia meliat kacamata Sasuke yang masih tergeletak di bawah. Sakura segera mengambilnya perlahan dan berusaha pergi dari kerumunan itu.

Gaara segera mengejar Sakura, dan menarik lengannya namun di tepis oleh Sakura dengan kasar.

"Sakura a-"

"CUKUP!" Potong Sakura tegas. Dan itu berhasil menarik kembali perhatian semua yang ada di kantin.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Jangan ikuti aku," Jeda

"…dan jangan bicara padaku.." Gumam Sakura dan berlalu meninggalkan Gaara yang memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bersalah.

Gaara melihat sekelilingnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan. "APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?! HAH!" Teriak Gaara emosi dan setelah itu pergi dari kantin.

.

.

"Hei, kau yakin tidak mau..?" Tanya Naruto menyodorkan makanan yang di belinya tadi.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah, kau saja yang makan.." Tolak Sasuke berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya dan segera makan.

Setelah kejadian tadi, mereka langsung ke atap sekolah dan menenangkan diri, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang menenangkan diri. Sasuke di hujani tatapan bertanya oleh Naruto, namun Sasuke bilang akan memberitahukannya nanti, setelah Naruto menghabiskan makanannya.

Sungguh, Sasuke pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi, namun tidak pernah terbayangkan akan terjadi secepat ini. Bahkan belum ada seminggu dia di sekolah ini. Diam-diam Sasuke menghela nafas lagi.

Puk!

Sasuke merasakan benda asing bertengger di atas perutnya, Penasaran, Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah cantik Sakura yang tengah memandangnya dengan senyum manis. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kotak..bekal?" Gumam Sasuke menatap kotak bekal yang terbungkus kain pink di perutnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Untukmu, kau pasti belum sarapan.." Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sendu "….aku lihat tadi di kantin, makananmu jatuh.." Lanjutnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak ingin mengganggu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap makan.

"Sakura-"

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun..maafkan aku, dan maafkan kelakuan Gaara tadi,.." potong Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan kaget, gadis ini sangat baik, Bahkan gadis ini menangis hanya karena memikirkan kelakuan tunangannya. Sasuke teringat sewaktu masih sekolah di oto, kelakuannya persis seperti kelakuan Gaara saat ini, hanya saja, dia tidak mempunyai pacar seperti Sakura. Bahkan pacarnya dulu care-care saja dengan kelakuannya yang kasar. Tidak seperti Sakura, yang tidak membenarkan kelakuan kasar tunangannya, malah ia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kelakuan kasar tunangannya.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Sakura. "sudahlah, Kau tidak pantas menangisinya, berhentilah, menangis" Ujar Sasuke tenang, dan menjauhkan kembali tangannya. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia berlaku seperti tadi kepada Sakura.

Apa itu artinya,..dia telah berubah….

.

.

Sasuke termenung di balkon rumahnya dengan secangkir jus tomat yang sudah habis setengah.

Itachi yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri adiknya itu dan dengan sengaja menepuk belakang kepala Sasuke dengan koran yang di bawanya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke berteriak dan menatap Itachi sinis.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya terkekeh dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja lainnya. "Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Itachi tanpa memandang Sasuke dan mulai membuka korannya.

"…." Sasuke tak menjawab, pikirannya kembali pada kejadian siang tadi di atap sekolah dengan Sakura dan Naruto.

 **Flashback**

Setelah Sakura mengembalikan kacamata Sasuke, Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk makan bekal yang ia bawakan tadi.

"Aku punya satu lagi.." Ujar Sakura cepat seakan tahu apa yang akan di tanyakan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum memamerkan satu lagi bungkus bekal di tangannya. Jujur saja, Sasuke lebih suka melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu ketimbang menangis seperti tadi. Rasanya, dadanya tiba-tiba merasa sesak melihat sakura sedih.

"Woahh… Sakura-chan, kau membawa bekal dua bungkus.."Ujar Naruto kagum. "Tapi…kenapa?" Lanjut Naruto bingung.

"Sebenarnya, satu lagi untuk ino, tapi dia sudah keburu di traktir makan oleh sai, jadinya tidak dimakan.." Jelas Sakura kesal.

"Boleh aku mencobanya Sakura-chan.." Pinta Naruto girang.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Naruto.." Jawab Sakura menyodorkan kotak bekalnya.

Dan acara makan mereka pun di bumbui dengan cerita Sasuke yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura terkaget-kaget mendengarnya.

"Jadi,,kau dulu seorang brandal seperti Gaara di sekolah lamamu? Itu sebabnya kau dipindah sekolahkan oleh Ni-san mu? Begitu?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn, Begitulah.." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Hahaha..pantas saja kata-katamu itu selalu kasar.." Naruto tertawa dan dihadiahi tatapan horror oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya, tak ingin berkomentar apapun. Mengetahui Sasuke sudah jujur padanya itu sudah cukup baginya.

Naruto berhenti tertawa, "Tapi…Perubahanmu inilah yang telah membuat kita menjadi teman, dan aku senang akhirnya kita berteman, iya kan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Um!"

Dan Sasuke baru pertama kali merasakan hatinya menghangat, apakah ini yang di sebut sebagai teman sejati. Kalau dulu mereka berteman dengan Sasuke hanya karena sebuah title tinggi yang di sanding Sasuke, namun kali ini, mereka berteman dengan Sasuke yang apa adanya.

 **End Flashback**

"Ni-san, apakah ini karma.." Tanya Sasuke menatap lurus kedepan.

Itachi yang merasa Sasuke berbicara dengannya itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran dan menatap Sasuke. Ada apa gerangan dengan Sasuke? Kenapa tiba-tiba adiknya itu berkata seperti itu?

"Kalau menurutmu ini adalah karma, mungkin benar.." Jawab Itachi apa adanya. "Kau yang lebih tau, karena kau sendiri yang merasakannya.." Lanjut Itachi tersenyum.

"Heh, Begitukah?" Gumam Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Sasuke" Panggil Itachi.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke menoleh menatap kakaknya itu.

"Ni-san lebih suka kau yang sekarang dibandingkan dengan yang dulu.." Ujar Itachi memberi pernyataan yang sangat mengenai hati Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Itachi, dan beranjak dari duduknya sambil membawa gelas yang berisi sisa jus tomatnya. "Heh, dasar baka.." Gumam Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang tengan tersenyum menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"Tunggu sampai Tou-san dan Kaa-san melihat perubahanmu,Otouto.."

.

.

.

 **Tobicontinue^^**

 **.**

Akhirnya chapter 2 Selesai, pusing! Sebentar lg mau Ujian…Huff!

Nah, jadi terimakasih buat yg udah repyu ya..! jangan bosan2 buat repyu.. ^^/

Thank to:

 **Vivianne Ruskov, Sasara Keiko, , Azizaanr, AAAlovers, dianarndraha, syahidah973, Shofie Kim, orange, Jungjeon, Otan, Guest, Go, Kuroko Hime-Chan.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kencan

Makasih ya….yg udah setia mau nungguin fic ini update, aku bersyukur banget punya kalian yang selalu peduli dengan fic ku yang satu ini, yang menurutku belum ada apa-apanya.. *mewek*

Sebelumnya aku mau balas Repyu dulu :3…

Dimulai dari..

 **A Panda-chan_** Gomen ya kelamaan…haha…ini udah lanjut..repyu lagi ya bray.. ^^

 **Dianarndraha_** Hmm…aku pun juga bingung :/ ƪ(‾ε‾")ʃ ikuti aja deh ceritanya, yang pasti Sasu gk bakalan cepat melepas penyamarannya… Makasih ya udah repyu! Jangan kapok repyu..haha :p

 **JungHa-'Sasu** _Halooo..Don't mind, don't mind..yang penting khan kamu sudah repyu.. \\(´▽`)/ Naahh..selanjutnya Repyu lagi ya..Arigatouuu…

 **69CoolAndCold69** _Cieee…iya, sasunya udah berubah dikit-dikit…. (̯┌┐•° ini udah lanjut, repyu lagi yaa…

 **Harika-chan ELF** _Hahaha…emang gantengan Sasuke lagi…(⌒˛⌒ ) Tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya…makasih udah repyu…^^

 **Neripyon** _yaahh..gak apapa lah cepat-cepat, biar cepat tamat.. (っ˘з˘)っ ini udah lanjut bray, repyu lagi ya…makasih..

 **Luca Marvell** _Jawabannya ada di chap ini.. (σ‾▿‾)-σ makasih udah repyu ya..terus repyu lagi, wkwkwk…

 **Kurochi haru** _Haiii…salam kenal juga ya haru.. (̯┌┐•° *pelukcium* Gimana ya jelasinnya..Sama tapi Beda..(loh?) hahaha..makasih uda repyu…and makasih semangatnya.. Uasnya lancar kok…^^

 **Adelia736** _Makasih yaaa…ini udah lanjut…\\(´▽`)/

 **Rona337** _Haloo..ini udah lanjut..Aku tahu kamu penasaran, aku juga sama..hahaha…( ͡ .̮ Ơ̴͡ )* Gak tau deh aku bakalan buat kyak gimana fic ini…repyu terus ya..^^

 **Stanlic** _Hahaha..iya ini udah di banyakin..makasih udah mau repyu….jangan bosan yaa..

 **Rastafaras Uchiha** _Makasih ya…ini udah lanjut.. :p

 **Lynn** _Walah singkat amat.. (•͡_ •͡ tapi makasih loh udah repyu, ini udah lanjut…

 **Liliannelily** _Haha makasih…ini udah lanjut..

 **Zarachan** _Oke tengkyu…ini udah lanjut..

 **Kenzie aloysius** _Hmm..mereka memang pasangan yang cocok..sampai kapanpun..Repyu singkat pun gpp lah..yg penting itu juga repyu..hahaha..ini udah lanjut..makasihh..^^

 **Sasusaku blossom** _haaaiii..ini udah lanjut chap 3…maklumlah..ini fic masih perawan soalnya..wkwkwkw…makasih ya udah repyuu…

 **ApriliaPutri** _ini udah lanjut say…di baca ya…makasih repyunya..

 **Haruka Ryokusuke** _Makasih ya sarannya…pasti aku perhatiin lagi deh…ini udah update..hahaha^^

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © MaelaFarRon**

 **.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Abal,GAJE,Typo,terlalu banyak dialog,OOC.**

 **.**

 **Change Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bandara Konoha, 09.00am, Sunday**

Sasuke baru saja mengantar sang kakak Itachi ke bandara konoha. Beda dengan Itachi yang terlihat sangat sedih ketika meninggalkan sang adik sendirian di konoha, Sasuke justru malah senang tingkat dewa setelah mengetahui Itachi akan segera kembali ke oto, untuk melanjutkan bisnisnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Itachi menjitak kepala ayam adiknya itu. Kenapa kakaknya akan pergi, dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa sedih yang tercetak di wajah Sasuke.

"Ck, cepat sana pergi, pesawatmu akan segera berangkat.." Ujar Sasuke bosan namun ketus.

Dan akhirnya,

PLAK!

Itachi berhasil memukul kuat bahu Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menatap horror Itachi dan mengumpat kesakitan, sambil memegangi bahunya. "Baka kau Itachi! Kau tidak tahu ini sakit?!" Umpat Sasuke geram. Sedangkan Itachi hanya memasang wajah tersenyumnya tanpa dosa.

"Baiklah..aku pergi dulu Sasuke, jaga dirimu baik-baik.."

"Oh, jangan lupa untuk selalu menghubungi ku ya~…" Lanjut Itachi yang sudah berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Cih, untuk apa.." Gumam Sasuke menyeringai. Dan setelah itu dia berjalan menjauhi area landasan pesawat Itachi dengan santai.

Namun langkah santainya itu terhenti dan segera berlari menyembunyikan dirinya. Dia segera melepas jaketnya untuk menutupi bagian kepalanya, seperti memakai jilbab. Lalu mengintip ke arah sasaran yang berada di tengah-tengah gedung loket. "Ck, sial..sedang apa mereka di sini?"

Terlihat segerombol siswi-siswi yang sedang mengenakan seragam sekolah itu berkumpul sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil sesekali cekikikan.

Sasuke yang melihat itu menghela nafas berat. Lalu sasuke tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis menggunakan sebuah topi ala-ala Korsel yang sedang berjalan melewati Sasuke. Dan itu memberikan Sasuke sebuah ide.

"Sstt..stt..hei..! Sstt..!" Panggil Sasuke berbisik, dan untung saja gadis itu mendengarnya lalu menoleh ke arah sasuke. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit panik saat seseorang memangginya, apalagi penampilan Sasuke yang terlihat seperti seorang penjahat. Dengan wajah yang di tutupi oleh sebagian jaketnya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung melepas jaket yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa gadis itu langsung berubah seperti cewe yang kecentilan pada umumnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa jijik. Namun Sasuke tersadar aka tujuan utamanya.

"Ehm, apa aku boleh membeli topimu itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk topi yang di pakai gadis itu.

"O-ohhh…topi ini.." Sang gadis melepas topinya dan menunjukkan pada Sasuke. " Kalau kau mau, untukmu saja juga boleh kok~.." Lanjutnya dengan mata yang berlope-lope.

Sasuke menerimanya, "Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi, "Tapi, boleh aku minta foto denganmu? Sebagai gantinya.." Ujar gadis itu memohon. Sedangkan Sasuke swedrop. 'ternyata dia ada maunya'

.

.

Setelah berfoto bersama gadis asing tadi, Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan bandara konoha. Tentu saja dengan penyamarannya. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, di dalam mobil yang penuh dengan kesunyian, kalau tadi pergi dengan Itachi, tapi sekarang pulang sendirian. Kakashi tidak bisa mengantar karena ada urusan dengan keluarga.

Saat mobilnya itu melewati sebuah taman yang berada di tengah kota, onyx nya tak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya. Apalagi dengan warna rambutnya yang sangat mencolok itu. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke terkekeh sendiri di dalam mobil. Mudah sekali menemukan gadis itu, jika tiba-tiba gadis itu menghilang di kerumunan banyak orang.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya yang tak jauh dari keberadaan gadis cantik itu. Tentu saja dengan memakai topi dan meletakkan jaketnya di atas kepala. Sehingga yang terlihat hanya mulut, dagu, beserta bagian lehernya. Sasuke berjalan dengan menunduk.

Setelah itu duduk di bangku taman yang diduduki oleh gadis cantik itu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dan menggoyang pelan sepatunya.

Gadis yang di ketahui bernama Sakura itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan takut sekaligus ngeri. Keningnya berkerut menatap Sasuke. Dengan segera Sakura menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sebaliknya, Sasuke juga menggeser duduknya mendekat ke Sakura.

Sakura terkaget-kaget dan melebarkan matanya. Dia menggeser lagi duduknya menjauhi Sasuke dengan was-was. Tapi Sasuke juga menggeser duduknya mendekati Sakura.

Sakura menahan nafas, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sini. Namun ketika berdiri, Sasuke segera mengambil tindakan.

GREP!

"Sakura" Panggil Sasuke sambil memegangi lengan Sakura, dengan masih duduk di bangku dan wajah yang menunduk.

Sakura jantungan, "Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura ketakutan menatap Sasuke sinis.

Akhirnya, dengan gerakan Slow motion, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan..

Triinnngg…

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah tersenyum tipis, di sertai dengan efec bling-bling di sekitar wajah tampannya. Sakura melebarkan matanya, dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ujar Sakura kaget.

Sasuke segera menurunkan jaketnya dari atas kepalanya, dengan hanya menyisakan topi yang dia pakai. Bagian depan topi itu ia angkat tinggi-tinggi sehingga kini terlihatlah wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura tak bisa menghindari wajah blushingnya setelah menatap Sasuke. Sakura segera duduk kembali di samping Sasuke. Kali ini tidak ada jarak seperti tadi lagi, melainkan sudah saling berdekatan. Kedua bahu mereka bahkan sudah berhimpit.

"Kau ketakutan?" Tanya Sasuke terkekeh sambil menyeringai menatap Sakura yang sedang menunduk.

"Uhh..Tentu saja aku ketakutan, Baka!"

PLAK!

"Argh, Sakura sakit..!" Teriak Sasuke. Efec dari pukulan Itachi saja belum hilang, kini sakura memukul kembali bahu Sasuke dengan kuat. Dan itu membuat Sasuke berfikir, bahwa tenaga Sakura sangat kuat, beda dengan penampilannya.

"Lagian kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu..?" Tanya Sakura kesal mengembungkan kedua pipinya imut.

"Tidak ada cara lain.." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke heran. Dia tahu apa maksud Sasuke. "Tapi kita 'kan tidak sedang di sekolah.." Ujar Sakura polos.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak ingin membongkar penyamaranku" Jawab Sasuke tenang. "Lalu kau sedang apa di sini sendirian?" Lanjut Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

Sakura menggelen pelan, "Aku sedang bersantai saja, sampai seseorang datang mengejutkanku.." Jawab Sakura menyindir Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu siapa 'seseorang' yang di maksud Sakura itu, lalu Sasuke tertawa singkat, "Gomenne.." Ujar Sasuke pura-pura menyesal.

Sakura tersenyum dan mencubit pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Mau Kencan?"

Ajakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura menghentikan senyumannya, dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya, "hm, apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke berdecak kesal menghadapi keleletan Sakura, "Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan hari ini? Kau tidak sedang sibuk 'kan" Ajak Sasuke menatap Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau..bercanda 'kan?" Tanya Sakura masih tak percaya. Bodoh jika Sasuke tidak tau konsekuensinya. Sakura itu gadis yang sudah bertunangan, dan apa maksudnya Sasuke mengajaknya Kencan.

"Tapi..ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.." Ujar Sasuke serius. Raut wajahnya menatap Sakura penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa bertunangan dengan pemuda panda itu, kau 'kan tidak mencintainya.." Tanya Sasuke menyender pada bangku taman itu.

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke diam, belum ada niat untuk menjawab, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. "Untuk apa kau membicarakan itu, bagiku itu tidaklah penting" Jawab Sakura pelan.

Sasuke membantah ucapan Sakura, "Bagimu itu tidak penting,.."

"….tapi bagiku itu sangat penting.." Lanjutnya menutupi wajahnya dengan jaketnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan emerald Sakura. Ya ampun Sasuke, dimana sifat cool mu itu, dimana sifat cuekmu itu, kenapa yang dulunya kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan orang lain itu, kini ingin tau tentang kehidupan Sakura? Apa ada sesuatu?

Sakura menatap cepat Sasuke, Kenapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu? Apa Sasuke menyukainya? "Ke-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura menunduk.

Namun Sasuke buru-buru berdiri, berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Sakura tadi, "Ah, Ayo kita Berkencan, jangan membuang waktu.." Ujar Sasuke dan menarik tangan Sakura, menyeretnya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak terlalu jauh.

Sakura terkaget-kaget melihat kelakuan Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Bukankah kita akan berkencan.." Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Kenapa Sakura begitu lelet.

"Ia, aku tahu kita akan berkencan, tapi dimana?" Oh, baiklah, sekarang Sasuke yang begitu lelet.

"Kau cukup duduk manis di dalam mobil..nanti kau juga tahu.." Ujar Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil depan dan menyuruh Sakura masuk. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di kemudinya. Dan mereka pun segera pergi dari taman itu.

.

.

Setelah lama di dalam mobil, yang Sasuke entah kemana membawanya pergi. Akhirnya mereka sampai, dengan Sakura yang nyawanya sudah setengah musnah.

"Ayo turun, Sakura" Ujar Sasuke yang sudah turun dari mobil.

Sedangkan Sakura dengan malas-malasnya turun mengikuti Sasuke, "Aku lelah.. Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura lemas.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berjalan lambat itu terpaksa berbalik dan menghampiri Sakura, lalu segera menarik tangan Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret. Ternyata sifat kasarnya belum sepenuhnya hilang. "Hn, ayo cepat, kita ini sedang berkencan,tidak ada yang boleh malas-malasan.." Kata Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

Sakura merengut, lagian siapa yang memutuskan kalau dia menerima ajakan kencan Sasuke? Curang, Sasuke benar-benar curang. Ini namanya pemaksaan!

Merasa ucapannya tidak di respon oleh Sakura, Sasuke segera menoleh, lalu menghela nafas berat, "Kita akan makan.." Ujarnya. Mendengar itu mata Sakura berbinar cerah memandang Sasuke.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Ujar Sasuke mendengus kesal, dan segera mengalihkan kembali wajahnya dari Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum mengejek.

.

.

"Hufft..akhirnya aku kenyang.." Gumam Sakura menghela nafas lega. Sasuke hanya diam berjalan di sampingnya.

Setelah melakukan isi ulang perut mereka dengan berbagai macam makanan, tak ingin membuang waktu, akhirnya mereka segera pergi ke tempat tujuan.

Dan,

JRENGG!

Sakura menatap tak percaya yang ada di depannya, "Festival?" Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Hn, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya berkencan di tempat seperti ini.." Jawab Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke tidak di respon oleh Sakura, hal itu membuatnya kesal dan langsung menatap Sakura. Dan Sasuke tak percaya bahwa ia melihat Sakura yang sedang menatap ke arah festival dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sungguh, apa gadis ini tidak pernah ke festival? Memikirkan itu, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun…cepat! Jangan membuang waktu.." Dengar itu, Sakura pandai meniru ucapannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba semangat sekali.

Seperti yang di katakan Sakura 'Jangan membuang waktu' tidak, maksudnya, seperti yang dikatakannya, Sasuke tidak ingin membuang waktu. Dia segera menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Menyelip orang-orang yang sedang menikmati festival juga.

Namun Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya untuk bersembunyi. Ada apa? What's Wrong? (hadeh-_-) Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura menatap panik Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini..!" Jelas Sasuke menatap Sakura serius.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya menuju target, dan Sakura mengikutinya. Oh, tidak, Sakura melihat siswa-siswi dari sekolah mereka sedang berada di festival juga. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin penyamarannya di sekolah sia-sia. Atau Sasuke akan kena sembur oleh Itachi.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, dan akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu. "Ah, dengan itu Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menunjuk stand yang menjual berbagai macam topeng atau topi. Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, dan langsung pergi menuju stand itu.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" Panggil Sakura kesal. Huh, sudah di tolong.

.

"Arigatou Ji-san.." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke dan Sakura segera pergi. Yah, akhirnya mereka berdua membeli sebuah topi berbentuk kepala hewan, contohnya Sakura sekarang memakai topi berbentuk kepala kucing yang sisi kiri dan kanannya masih tertutupi. Begitupula dengan Sasuke yang memilih topi berbentuk kepala serigala putih yang di ujung muncungnya terdapat dua gigi runcing. Seperti topi musim dingin, yah..mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, hanya topi ini yang 'pantas' untuk di pakai, dan itu kata Sasuke.

Selama perjalanan, semua orang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat Sasuke risih. Niatnya agar tidak terlalu di perhatikan, tapi malah seperti ini kejadiannya.

Terlihat beberapa orang atau gadis-gadis muda menghampiri mereka.

"Sumimasen..ah, kalian salah satu pasangan itu ya?! Sebagai peserta pasangan festival tahun ini, kalian sangat terlihat serasi, aku sangat suka melihatnya!" Ujar salah satu gadis dengan girang.

"?" Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menatap mereka bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang ini.

"Ya, benar! Siapa nama kalian berdua nak, aku akan sepenuhnya mendukung nama kalian untuk menang tahun ini.." Ujar wanita lainnya.

"Iya, ayo beritahu nama kalian berdua! Supaya kami dapat memasukkan nama kalian di kotak 'couple' itu.." Timpal gadis satunya.

Sakura berusaha tersenyum, "Ah, namaku Sak-"

"Saki"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya, "Nama dia Saki" Lanjut Sasuke datar.

"Ah..saki ya.." Semuanya mulai menulis nama Saki masing-masing di kertas kecil. Bahkan orang-orang yang tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan itu pun juga ikut menulis nama Saki. Mereka ingin jagoan mereka menang, tentu saja. "Waah.. Romantis sekali..! Kapan aku juga mendapatkan panggilan sayang seperti itu..?" Dan gadis itu pun mulai berkhayal.

"Ehm..jadi siapa nama pemudanya..?" Tanya wanita lainnya menatap Sasuke penuh dengan cinta.

"Sasu-"

"IYA!'

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menatap Sakura kaget. "Ehm, maksudku, nama dia Sasu.." Lanjut Sakura malu-malu.

'Sasu'

'Sasu dan Saki'

'Oh..jadi namanya Sasu..'

'Ayo cepat tulis..'

Para gadis-gadis dan wanita-wanita yang sedang mewawancarai Sasuke dan Sakura itu merasa kesal saat mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya berbisik-bisik. Dan wanita-wanita itu menatap orang di sekitarnya dengan horror. "Hei, apa yang kalian tulis..! Sana cari pasangan yang lain..!grrr.." Omel salah satu wanita itu.

"Waah..bahkan namanya sangat Serasi..!Kyaa…! Madam, ayo kita cepat memasukkan nama mereka..! aku sudah tidak sabar.." Ujar salah satu gadis itu, kepada wanita yang masih menatap horror orang sekitarnya.

Keuntungannya ialah, jika mereka berhasil mendapatkan peserta pasangan kekasih, dan mendaftarkan nama pasangan itu, kalau menang, mereka (yang mendaftarkan) juga akan mendapatkan hadiah.

"Nah, kalian jangan kemana-mana ya.. kalian boleh melihat-lihat, tapi akan ada yang mengawasi kalian..aku tidak ingin calon pesertaku terluka atau menghilang.." Ujar madam itu tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa..muachhh" Salah satu gadis itu memberi kecupan udara dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sasuke yang masih kebingungan dengan kejadian tadi.

Sasuke masih berusaha mencerna, dan akhirnya dia mengetahui sesuatu. Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura datar. "Sakura"

"Ng?"

"Ini benar-benar gawat"

Dan saat itulah Sakura tersadar, dan kaget tak percaya.

.

.

 **Tobicontinue^^**

.

.

Review lagi ya bray, tinggalkan jejak… Arigatou yang udah baca… *ojigi*


	4. Chapter 4 : Kencan-2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © MaelaFarRon**

 **.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Abal,GAJE,Typo,terlalu banyak dialog,OOC.**

 **.**

 **Change Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **Keep Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini benar-benar gawat.."

Untuk sejenak, Sakura mulai tersadar apa yang terjadi. Dia langsung menarik-narik ujung kaos Sasuke dengan gusar, "Ne, ne, Lalu kita harus bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Kita tidak boleh berurusan dengan mereka semua.." Ujar Sakura melas. Sedangkan Sasuke, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimanapun juga, ini sangat beresiko bagi mereka berdua.

Ini beresiko bagi Sakura, jika salah satu siswi sekolahnya tahu dia sedang jalan dengan pemuda lain, maka dia akan kena marah oleh Gaara, bahkan jika menyangkut tentang Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke, sudah jelaskan, penyamarannya tidak boleh terbongkar. Itachi akan memanggangnya hidup-hidup.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini.." Usul Sasuke tegas, lalu dengan sengaja menarik tangan Sakura dan menyelip-nyelip di antara para manusia yang menyaksikan festival.

Namu disaat mereka akan segera keluar dari sana, salah satu gadis yang mendaftarkan mereka melihatnya. "Heiii..kalian ingin kemana? Festival Couplenya akan dimulai sebentar lagi..ayo kita kesana, jangan sampai terlambat.." Ajak gadis itu menarik tangan kiri Sakura. Namun Sasuke masih tetap menarik tangan kanan Sakura. Alhasil mereka tarik-tarikan dengan kedua tangan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura merasa kesakitan dan segera menghentikannya, "Stoopp…!" Teriak Sakura.

Dan akhirnya mereka berhenti tarik-tarikan. "Sasuke-kun, kita tidak bisa menolak, kemenangan kita adalah kemenangan mereka juga.." Ujar Sakura seperti seorang Atlet.

Sasuke memutar onyxnya kesal, kenapa juga Sakura bicara seperti itu? "Terserah, kau ingin tetap disini, baik, kau akan disini.."

"…tapi aku akan pulang!" Balas Sasuke emosi. Dia tidak ingin penyamarannya terbongkar hanya karena festival bodoh seperti itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?!" Balas Sakura Emosi.

Gadis yang melihat itu merasa cemas, pasalnya pasangan yang dipilih mereka sekarang sedang bertengkar. Gadis itu keringat dingin, " K-kalau kalian tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, kami akan cari couple baru..haha..i-iya.." Ujar gadis itu tertawa hambar.

"Bagus!" Timpal Sasuke bersedekap mendengar ucapannya.

Sakura merasa kasihan kepada mereka semua. Sejenak dia mengambil nafas, lalu menatap Sasuke sedih.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mohon..kali ini saja, bantu mereka, ne?" Mohon Sakura lembut menarik ujung kaos Sasuke sambil menunduk sedih.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tentu saja terbawa suasana, tapi dia tetap mempertahankan pendiriannya.

Dengan segera Sakura menghadap Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar melas seperti anak kucing kelaparan. Sasuke berusaha menghindar dengan cara memaling-malingkan wajahnya. Namun Sakura menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke agar menatapnya. Sasuke terkejut.

Sedangkan gadis tadi blushing melihat kelakuan mereka. Mereka bakalan menang sepertinya.

"Aku mohon Sasuke-kun.." Cicit Sakura.

Sasuke meringis, "Ugh..Ck.." Sasuke menghela nafas, "Hn" Gumam Sasuke kesal.

Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal, "Ck, 'Hn' itu iya atau tidak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iyaa..puas!" Jawab Sasuke frustasi, ingin sekali Sasuke mencium, ehm maksudnya menyentil atau mencubit jidat lebarnya dan pipinya itu.

"YEEYY!" Sakura dan Gadis itu berteriak kegirangan. "Ayo cepat, acaranya sudah dimulai.." Ujar gadis itu.

Grep!

"Ayo Sasuke-kun" Ajak Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"H-hei.." Protes Sasuke.

.

.

.

DHUARR..DHUARR!

Kembang api festival telah diluncurkan.

"Tes, tes…"

Dhuk dhuk dhuk

"Halooo…selamat malam semua pengunjung festival..!" Teriak Mc itu girang. Dan di sambut dengan teriakan meriah para pengunjung.

"Akhirnya acara yang telah kita tunggu-tunggu akan segera dimulai!Bagaimana..APA KALIAN SIAPP?!" Tanya Mc itu.

"KAMI SIAPP!" Jawab para pengunjung tak kalah meriahnya. Rata-rata yang melihat acara ini adalah sepasang kekasih, karena mereka juga tidak ingin tertinggal momen-momen romancenya.

"Baiklah, acara pertama akan kita buka…bagi para couple yang ingin berpatisipasi harap naik keatas panggung.."

Dan setelah itu, berbagai acara couple telah di pelihatkan, mulai dari duet menyanyi, berphantonim, atau sekedar menggombal belaka. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi acara sebenarnya yang ditunggu-tunggu akan dimulai sebentar lagi, acara penobata couple tahun ini yang paling serasi dan sempurna.

Sedangkan Sasuke di belakang panggung deg-degan, jantungnya tidak mau berhenti memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sasuke dan Sakura telah menunggu sedari tadi di belakang panggung dengan para couple lainnya.

"Okeee….acara yang sebenarnya akan kita buka sekarang! Bagi para peserta couple, di harapkan naik keatas panggung! Kita akan menghitung hasil suara yang berada di dalam kotak couple ini..!" Ujar Mc itu memperlihatkan kotak besar, yang diketahui sebagai kotak couple.

Semua couple yang telah menunggu di belakang akhirnya naik keatas panggung, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua masih memakai topi yang mereka beli tadi.

Sorak-sorai bahkan siul-siulan pun menggema di sekitar panggung itu. Sedangkan Sakura jangan di tanya, bahkan wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap di makan, tangan kirinya masih setia menggandeng tangan kanan Sasuke. Jari-jemari mereka menyatu dengan erat.

"Saya akan bacakan couple tahun ini, yang telah beruntung naik keatas panggung ini.."

Sasuke mendengus, 'Beruntung apanya, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dari festival ini' Batin Sasuke mengumpat. Hei Sasuke, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajak Sakura kencan di tempat seperti ini.

"Pasangan pertama ada Yoshi dan Ana.."

"Yang kedua ada Matsuoka dan Hanare.."

"Ketiga ada Juto dan Yui.."

"lalu yang keempat ada Ken dan Kina.."

"Dan yang kelima.." Belum selesai, para pengunjung sudah bersorak sorai dan meneriaki nama SasuSaki. "Ohh..ya ampuun…sepertinya couple yang satu ini di gemari banyak pengunjung, hahaha.." Ujar Mc itu.

"Dan yang kalian ketahui, couple kelima ada Sasu dan Saki..!" Teriak Mc itu meledak-ledak. Begitu juga dengan para penonton.

"Kita akan mulai sesi penghitungan suara.."

Dan penghitungan suarapun berjalan dengan sedikit a lot,

Yoshi dan Ana = 98%

Matsuoka dan Hanare = 95%

Juto dan Yui = 92%

Ken dan Kina = 95%

Sasu dan Saki = 98%

Ternyata hasil suara Yoshina dan Sasuki Seri.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap lautan manusia yang menontong mereka, dirasakannya genggaman tangan Sakura yang menguat di jari-jarinya. Sasuke menoleh, dan ternyata Sakura sedang menutup kedua matanya, Berdo'a, agar mereka menang. Begitu juga dengan Madam dan para Antek-anteknya. Seakan ikut berdo'a, Sasuke juga balas menggenggam erat jari Sakura.

Dan akhirnya perolehan anggka berubah, Yoshina 99% dan Sasuki 100%. Dan itu berarti..

"Pemenangnya ADALAAHHH…."

Deg

Deg

Deg

"SASUSAKIIII…!" Teriak Mc itu keras. Semua penonton bersorak kegirangan seperti menonton acara bola dan mencetak goal.

Sakura membuak kedua matanya lalu menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk singkat.

"YOSSSHHAAAAA!" Madam dan antek-anteknya langsung menyerbu Sasuke dan Sakura lalu memeluknya.

Mc itu menyerahkan hadiah kepada Madam sambil mengucapkan selamat, " Selamat!pilihan kalian menang.."Ujar Mc itu.

Hadiah itu berupa tiket liburan ke swiss selama seminggu. Mereka semua kegirangan, dan tak lupa pemberian mahkota kepada Sasuke dan Sakura, serta hadiah.

Sakura sangat senang, dia seperti berada di atas panggung dunia, blizt-blizt kamera menyorotnya. Sampai mereka lupa, akan penyamarannya. Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?

.

.

"Arigatou sudah bersedia membantu kami.." Ucap madam itu menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Iie, kami senang bisa membantu.." Balas Sakura.

Lalu tiba-tiba sepasang couple lainnya mendatangi Sasuke dan Sakura sambil membawa sebuket besar bunga. "Selamat atas kemenangan kalian, aku mengakui bahwa kalian berdua pasangan yang sangat serasi.." Kata sang gadis sambil memberi bunga itu.

"Arigatou.." Balas Sakura tersenyum. Lalu pasangan itu pergi.

"Oh..kami ada hadiah juga untuk kalian.." Madam itu memberikan kotak kecil berlapis kaca dan berbentuk hati.

"Apa ini..?" Tanya Sakura lalu membukanya, tak bisa di hindari, Sakura sungguh terkejut sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang datar. Sebuah couple Ring, Simple namun terlihat elegan, cincing bewarna silver gold, dengan ukiran yang bertulis Couple dengan gambar hati.

"Cantik sekali, Arigatou ne..Hontouni Arigatou…" Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Kami juga berterimakasih.." Balas mereka semua sambil berojigi.

Sakura juga berojigi. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senyumannya itu luntur seketika.

Sasuke mencengkram dadanya. Bisakan, bisakah dia berharap, bahwa mereka berdua benar-benar sepasang kekasih? 'Apa mungkin ini cinta?'

.

 **Di dalam mobil..**

Akhirnya mereka pulang, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ternyata mereka cukup lama juga di festival.

Sedangkan Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum di dalam mobil. Sasuke yang melihat itu menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sedari tadi? Kau seperti orang gila.." Ejek Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung cemberut kesal, "Ugh..tentu saja, karena aku sedang senang.." Balas Sakura sambil menatap cincin couple di jari manis kanan sakura, karena jari manis kiri telah terisi oleh cincin tunangannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini adalah kencan paling seru dalam hidupku.." Lalu Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun.." Lanjut Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hn.."

Sakura kesal, "Hn itu bahasa apa sih..?"

"Hn"

"Ugh..Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn"

Dan mobil itu di isi dengan kekehan Sasuke dan omelan Sakura.

.

.

Setelah turun dari mobil Sasuke, Sakura segera membuka gerbang dan masuk kedalam rumah. Tak lupa senyuman manis yang masih terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Cklek..

"Tadaima.." Ujarnya, lalu mengganti sendal rumah.

Bahkan sangking senangnya, dia tidak sadar bahwa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya sambil bersandar pada dinding.

"Kau darimana, Sakura"

Sakura tiba-tiba mematung dan terkejut mendengar suara itu. Dia menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang sedang bersedekap.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Sakura.." Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Gaara itu berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. Namun Sakura masih tetap diam dan menatap sinis Gaara.

"Sakuraa.." Geram Gaara.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, "Bukan urusanmu.." Ujar Sakura ketus lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Grep!

Tak!

"Apa ini?!" Tanya Gaara frustasi. Digenggamnya erat pergelangan tangan kana Sakura dan memperlihatkan cincin di cari manis kanannya.

Seet!

"Lepaskan! Jaga kelakuanmu..!" Sentak Sakura juga emosi.

Tak lama dari kejauhan kedua orang tua Sakura datang dan melerai pertengkaran itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Sakura, jaga ucapanmu, dia itu tunanganmu! Mengertilah Sayang.." Ujar Mebuki, ibu Sakura.

"Kaa-saan, jangan paksa aku! Aku benci dirinya!" Emosi Sakura.

Awalnya Mebuki menatap Sakura dengan sedih, namun setelah itu pandangannya berubah menjadi tegas, "Walaupun kau benci atau tidak, dia tetap tunanganmu, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamimu" Ujar Mebuki tegas.

Sakura yang mendengar itu merasa sakit hati, kedua orangtuanya tidak memperdulikan perasaannya. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan emeraldnya berkaca-kaca, setelah itu dia segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Mebuki memanggil nama Sakura berkali-kali, tapi di hentikan oleh Kizashi, ayah Sakura. Tak bisa di hindari, raut wajah Mebuki menjadi cemas dan khawatir. Takut Sakura, anak gadis kesayangannya nekat melakukan hal yang macam-macam di dalam kamarnya.

Dan mereka tidak tahu bahwa Sakura telah menangis di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar bernuansa serba biru, Sasuke sedang memandangi cincin yang di beri Sakura tadi, tepatnya cincin pemberian Madam untuk mereka berdua.

Dia mengambil sebuah rantai kecil di dalam laci meja belajarnya, lalu memasukkan rantai itu ke dalam lubang cincin, dan kemudian jadilah sebuah kalung dengan cincin sebagai bandulnya. Dia menatap sejenak kalung itu dengan senyum tipis, lalu mulai memakainya di leher.

Menghela nafas sebentar, lalu mulai mengambil posisi tidur yang nyaman, dan akhirnya Sasuke tertidur.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti tak jauh dari sekolahnya, Sasuke tersenyum di dalam mobil ketika onyx nya mendapati seorang gadis yang di kenalnya sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mobilnya. Yang sebenarnya gadis itu telah terbiasa menunggu Sasuke.

Kakashi yang melihat itu tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Tuan Sasuke.." Ujar Kakashi memberi semangat.

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan segera menghampiri Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sudah datang langsung memberi senyuman paginya, "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn, Ohayou" Sasuke juga balas tersenyum tipis, namun senyuman itu lagi-lagi luntur, pasalnya dia mendapati wajah sakura yang bengap hari ini dengan suara yang serak. Mungkinkah?

"Sakura, Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura intens.

"Hm? Tidak, aku tidak sakit..tenang saja, Sasuke-kun.." Balas Sakura tetap tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya lagi Sasuke memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Yakin.." Jawab Sakura, lalu di akhiri dengan tawa Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi bingung sendiri, "Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hahaha..karena sudah terbiasa melihat wajah tampanmu, melihat kau yang seperti ini membuatku ingin tertawa.." Ujar Sakura di barengin dengan kekehannya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Jangan tertawa, kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku.." Ketus Sasuke.

"Hmm..Hai, hai..Gomenne, Sasuke-kun.."Kata Sakura meminta maaf.

Sasuke yang tadinya ingin menyusul Sakura di depan, kini langkahnya terhenti. Didepannya tak sengaja seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata purplenya masuk melewati gerbang memakai pakaian sekolah.

Gadis itu cantik dan anggun, sepertinya dia sama seperti Sakura. Bahkan seluruh siswa-siswi memperhatikan gadis itu dengan intens,. Hampir semua berdecak kagum. Apalagi beberapa siswa seperti bergumam,

"Sakura-chan paling cantik,.."

"Aku hanya memuja Sakura-chan.."

"Tunjukkan kami jalan yang benar tuhan, jangan biarkan mata ini berpaling dari Sakura-Hime.."

Sakura yang tidak sengaja mendengar itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan terkekeh.

.

.

"Sakura, hari ini ada murid baru lohhh.." Teriak Ino menyindir.

Sakura membalas dengan helaan nafas dan biasa-biasa-saja, "Hm, memangnya kenapa ino…apa murid baru itu datang ingin membunuhku? Tidak bukaan.." Balas Sakura malas.

Ino bersedekap, "Bukan begitu, aku dengar murid barunya perempuan, aku takut saja kalau posisimu sebagai primadona di sekolah ini tergeser.." Jelas Ino.

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela nafas, "Tidak masalah, selama itu tidak merepotkanku.."

"…toh kalau mereka benar-benar ingin berteman denganku, aku fine-fine saja.." Lanjut Sakura.

Ino cemberut, "Gaya bicaramu semakin lama seperti Shikamaru saja.." Celetuk Ino.

Dan tak lama Sensei merekapun datang dengan membawa murid baru tadi. Ternyata dia berada di kelas Sakura.

Sontak seluruh siswa berbisik-bisik recok, sementara para siswi membuang muka.

"Perhatian!"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, Sensei harap kalian semua bisa berteman baik dengannya.."

"Baiklah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu.." ujar Sensei itu.

Gadis cantik itu mulai tersenyum, "Konnichiwa, aku Shion, Yoroshiku.."

Sakura menatap senyuman itu. Senyuman itu seperti mengandung arti tersendiri. Tapi mungkin saja Sakura Salah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, apa dia terpana melihat Shion? Baca kelanjutan di chap 5..

.

.

Tobicontinue^^

.

.

Yeee…chap 4 selesai, Bersambungnya gantung..! Halaaahh…yang penting bukan Authornya yang gantung, Ntar siapa yg terusin ne fic? Wkwkwk

Udalah, gk banyak omong, lg males ngetik, jngan lupa Repyu ya sodara-sodara..fic ini bertahan karena ada kalian semua…Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak..Muach!, muach!,*tabur2 kiss* muak aja sekalian…

Repyuuu lo…Jangan lupa! Kalo gk, gw bacok.. #Ngancem# Bercanda…^^

 **Thanks To : Uchiha Javaraz, Shaulaamalfoy, echaNM, Harika-chan ELF, nkaalya, Rizka Scorpiogirl, Nurulita as lita-san, williewilydoo, Kaame Yuu, Kucing genduttidur, zarachan, hanazono yuri, 69CoolAndCold69, Shofie Kim, dina haruno, Lynn, Dinamrdliana, Mustika447, DaunllalangKuning, Haruka Ryokusuke, Light-B, Berry.**

Maap ya gk sempat balas Repyu..^^ lg di warnet soalnya, wkwkwkwk….

Jangan lupa Repyu ya..

INGAT! Jangan lupa Repyu!


End file.
